Problem: A rectangle is $6$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $3$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $6\text{ cm}$ $3\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 centimeters. The width is 3 centimeters. Thus the area is $6\times3$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 3 = 18 $ We can also count 18 square centimeters.